


Радикальные перемены

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [3]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Ethical Dilemmas, Fanfic, Gen, OOC, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Люди могут меняться. Иногда — радикально.
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: тексты G — T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134362
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Радикальные перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "Хороший Павлов. Сыщик Павлов узнает двоих из подопечных звероловов и... вместо того, чтобы устроить неприятности, просто решает побеседовать.  
> В общем, он поможет им обеспечить побег Збышека Карского, а сам... - на выбор автора.  
> К примеру, инсценировка гибели. И поможет уехать.  
> А прошлое... Такая уж работа у контрразведчика..."
> 
> Авторский вариант концовки.

— Господин… Вильмовский?..  
Вильмовский, увлечённый своими записями, едва успел сообразить, что ни в коем случае нельзя откликаться на собственную фамилию. Но и делать вид, что вовсе не услышал Павлова, тоже было опасно — опытный шпик сразу почувствовал бы фальшь.  
Поэтому, попытавшись придать лицу максимально рассеянное выражение, Виьмовский поднял голову от записей и спросил:  
— Что? Вы что-то сказали?  
Павлов, по обыкновению загребая ногами, прошаркал к костру и сел на складной стул напротив Вильмовского, сгорбившись и нахохлившись как гриф. Подперев голову кулаком, он некоторое время разглядывал Вильмовского, прежде чем снова заговорить.  
— Мне ваше лицо сразу показалось знакомым. Всё мучился, пытался вспомнить, где мы могли раньше встречаться. Вспомнить ваше настоящее имя мне помог, не по своей воле, конечно, юный Томаш.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — сказал Вильмовский. Он спокойно посмотрел сыщику в лицо, и тот, не выдержав прямого взгляда, отвёл глаза.  
— Да ладно, — пробормотал он. — Кто вам Томек? Сын, племянник? Только слепой не разглядит кровного сходства и того, как вы его опекаете. Такая привязанность двух вроде бы посторонних друг другу людей со стороны выглядит очень странно, если не сказать подозрительно.  
— Не вижу ничего странного в том, чтобы проявлять заботу о младшем и менее опытном участнике экспедиции. Господа Смуга и Броль тоже его опекают, вам это не показалось достаточно подозрительным, чтобы начать искать кровное сходство ещё и между ними? — Вильмовский улыбнулся, стараясь сделать это как можно непринуждённее.  
— И Броль этот ваш никакой не Броль, — сказал Павлов. — Вот только его настоящую фамилию я так и не вспомнил. Но это и не удивительно. Вы когда-то были для меня рыбкой покрупнее, чем он.  
Вильмовский подумал, что зря оставил револьвер в палатке, и его тут же затошнило от этой мысли — неужели он, пусть всего на мгновение, но захотел пристрелить безоружного человека?  
И он никак не мог понять, о чём толкует Павлов. Тот намекал, что они уже встречались, и с Новицким тоже, но когда и где?  
— Вы и правда меня не помните, — заметил Павлов, хищно вглядываясь в лицо Вильмовского. — Надо же, а я всю ночь сегодня промучился, гадая, не ведёте ли вы со мной какую-то хитрую игру всё это время, притворяясь, что не узнали.  
— Это какое-то недоразумение, — вздохнул Вильмовский. — Такое впечатление, что вы специально говорите загадками, чтобы поймать меня на чём-то незаконном. Но я по-прежнему не понимаю ваших намёков. — Он закрыл записную книжку, убрал её и другие письменные принадлежности в деревянный футляр и встал. — У меня от вас голова разболелась, — сообщил он Павлову. — Извините, не вижу смысла продолжать разговор, так что пойду лучше прилягу.  
— Возвращайтесь, когда всё же решитесь посмотреть правде в глаза, — сказал ему вслед Павлов. — Вы можете убегать от меня сколько угодно, нашей маленькой проблемы это не решит.  
— У меня нет проблем, что бы вы там себе ни придумали, — бросил через плечо Вильмовский и зашагал к своей палатке — возможно, торопливее, чем следовало бы, но у него действительно заболела голова, и хотелось прилечь, чтобы в одиночестве и относительном спокойствии обдумать ситуацию.  
Он не стал зажигать светильник. Растянувшись на складной кровати, он закрыл глаза и попытался упорядочить в голове всё, что услышал от Павлова. Трудностей это не вызвало — не так уж много успел наговорить агент. Но в единую картину это всё не складывалось.  
Павлов сказал, что он всю ночь гадал, узнал ли его Вильмовский. Значит, сам сыщик до этого не знал наверняка, кто перед ним.  
Вчера вернулся Удаджалак в сопровождении казаков с сообщением, что Смуга, Новицкий и Томек направляются в Нерчинск — главный пункт назначения всей их секретной миссии. Может быть, как раз от казаков Павлов и получил какую-то информацию, которая помогла ему раскрыть их с Новицким истинные личности?  
Как именно фамилия Томека наткнула сыщика на какое-то воспоминание, которое помогло ему связать эту фамилию с самим Вильмовским?  
Новицкого Павлов вспомнил в лицо, но не по имени, потому что когда-то тот был для него не так важен, как сам Вильмовский.  
Какие-то смутные образы закрутились перед мысленным взором Вильмовского. Лицо Павлова, говорящего: «Вы были для меня рыбкой покрупнее»… полумрак комнаты, разложенные на столе аккуратные стопки отпечатанных листов… рядом Новицкий…  
Неожиданно Вильмовского буквально подбросило на постели. Он сел, вытирая рукавом выступивший на лице обильный пот. Во рту пересохло, руки тряслись.  
Они с Новицким так и не узнали, как звали агента охранки, который раскрыл их конспиративную квартиру и однажды нагрянул туда, когда они получили очередную партию листовок — сам агент, конечно же, не представился, а выяснять это уже после бегства за границу было не только опасно, но и бессмысленно. На их счастье, агент был один, поэтому после того, как Новицкий вырубил его мощным ударом, они без проблем покинули квартиру. Но поняли это лишь тогда, когда очутились на улице. Если бы Вильмовский тогда потратил пару минут, чтобы обыскать шпика и проверить документы, то знал бы, что его фамилия — Павлов.  
Вильмовский не сомневался, что Павлов — тот самый агент охранки, после встречи с которым их с Новицким жизни разделились на «до» и «после». Хоть он и видел его лицо всего несколько мгновений, теперь, когда воспоминания нахлынули волной, был уверен, что это один и тот же человек.  
Очевидно, что и у Павлова нет никаких сомнений.  
Вильмовский с силой потёр виски. Вся их затея с помощью Збышеку оказалась под угрозой полного провала из-за совершенно невероятного и трагичного стечения обстоятельств. Он должен был в одиночку принять единственное верное решение.  
Казаки не стали надолго задерживаться в лагере — арестовав паромщика, которого подозревали в причастности к нападениям хунхузов на сотрудников железной дороги, они рано утром отправились обратно, чтобы как можно скорее доставить арестованного на дознание. Успел ли Павлов передать с ними очередной отчёт начальству со подозрениями насчёт Вильмовского, боцмана и всей экспедиции?  
Скорее всего.  
Но зачем он тогда завёл этот разговор? Может быть, Павлов всё же не так уверен, что не ошибся, и решил таким способом — неожиданно огорошить вопросом и проверить реакцию — получить подтверждение своим подозрениям? Вильмовский попытался мысленно взглянуть на их разговор со стороны. Вроде бы, он не сказал ничего такого, что помогло бы Павлову поймать его на слове. Оставалось разузнать, какое именно сообщение отправил Павлов и чем это грозит друзьям и сыну, которые уже, возможно, достигли Нерчинска. Как это сделать, не привлекая самого Павлова, Вильмовский не знал.  
Взгляд его упал на револьвер в кобуре, лежащий рядом на небольшом столике.  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, похоже, не было другого выхода, кроме как хорошенько допросить агента. Экспедиция в любом случае уже скомпрометирована — Павлов почуял, что с её участниками всё не так просто, и теперь ни за что не выпустит птичку из когтей.  
Если каким-то чудом побег Збышека удастся устроить раньше, чем до Нерчинска дойдут вести о подозрительных охотниках, то вернувшимся в лагерь друзьям всё равно нужно будет рассказать, что произошло, и придётся решать, что же делать с Павловым.  
Ну а если всё окажется напрасным и вместо друзей в лагерь нагрянет подмога Павлову… что ж, в этом случае Вильмовский не сдастся живым и агента с собой прихватит.  
И тот, и другой вариант не предполагали, что Павлова получится обвести вокруг пальца и как-то замять дело, словно ничего не было. Поэтому правильнее всего было бы выяснить, насколько глубоко он проник в их тайну.  
Наконец на что-то решившись, Вильмовский с облегчением вздохнул. Но вместе с этим пришла и горечь — возможно, он больше никогда не увидит сына, а ведь они даже не попрощались толком в тот день, когда Томек, боцман Новицкий и Смуга отправились на охоту за снежным барсом. Вильмовский ещё несколько минут посидел в палатке, ничего не предпринимая, просто привыкая к мысли, что, возможно, живёт последние дни.  
Потом встал, опоясался ремнём с револьвером и вышел из палатки.  
Павлова уже не было возле костра, но в его палатке горел свет. У костра сидел Удаджалак. Вильмовский кратко рассказал ему о своих догадках насчёт Павлова. Тот не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Вместе они направились к его палатке. Удаджалак с оружием наготове остался у входа, а Вильмовский, достав револьвер из кобуры, зашёл внутрь.  
Павлов, казалось, ждал его. Кивнув на револьвер в руке Вильмовского, он сказал:  
— Честно говоря, я надеялся на другой исход. Думал, вы не из тех, кто хватается за оружие при каждом удобном случае.  
— Вы хотели поговорить, — сказал Вильмовский, усаживаясь напротив агента и не спуская с него дула револьвера. — Хорошо, я готов вас выслушать, но только на моих условиях. — Он указал взглядом на оружие в своей руке.  
Павлов кивнул, хотя вид у него был при этом очень недовольный. Словно всё пошло не так, как он задумал.  
— Итак… — подсказал агенту Вильмовский, видя, что тот не спешит начать разговор.  
Павлов вздохнул.  
— Начнём, пожалуй, с того, что ваши… коллеги совершенно зря провернули такую сложную и опасную операцию, чтобы попасть в Нерчинск. Ссыльного Карского там уже нет.  
— Причём тут какой-то ссыльный? — как можно спокойнее спросил Вильмовский.  
— Да бросьте, — отмахнулся Павлов. — То, что вы сидите здесь сейчас и тычете в меня оружием, говорит красноречивее всяких слов, что я прав в своих подозрениях.  
— Причём здесь какой-то ссыльный, — жёстко повторил Вильмовский.  
Павлов поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.  
— Вы не знали, но раньше я служил в Нерчинске и заведовал делами ссыльных. И вот однажды мне в руки попало письмо, написанное Карским и адресованное некоему Томашу Вильмовскому в Англии. В письме Карский умолял помочь организовать его побег из ссылки. Не вдаваясь в подробности — после этого письма Карского перевели в другой город. Ну а дальше вы знаете. Мне с самого начала экспедиции казалось, что мы были знакомы раньше, но я не мог вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах. И как только я услышал про Нерчинск, у меня в голове всё стало на свои места. Когда я вспомнил, что и раньше слышал фамилию Вильмовский, то понял и почему мне знакомо ваше лицо. Андрей Вильмовский — так звали учителя географии, который занимался распространением запрещённой литературы и листовок в Варшаве, и неудачная попытка ареста которого стоила мне карьеры. — Павлов немного помолчал и потом спросил: — Неужели вы и теперь меня не вспомнили?  
Вильмовский не ответил. Он был в замешательстве. Не было сомнений, что Павлов не лгал насчёт Збышека, слишком уж много всего остального сходилось в его истории. И это значило, что их план полностью провалился, а Томек, Смуга и Новицкий напрасно сейчас рисковали, пытаясь выяснить какую-нибудь информацию о Збышеке.  
— И что же заставило вас раскрыться? — спросил Вильмовский. — Раз уж вы считаете нас такими опасными заговорщиками, то не могли не понимать, чем грозит подобная откровенность с вашей стороны.  
— Видите ли, иногда жизнь складывается так, что заставляет пересмотреть некоторые приоритеты. Долго рассказывать о причинах, но я решил, что было бы справедливо, если бы я помог вам в этом… предприятии.  
— Мы никуда не торопимся, — сказал Вильмовский. — Очень интересно, какие же причины могли заставить агента охранки пойти на сговор с людьми, которых он раньше считал преступниками.  
Павлов снова вздохнул.  
— Ну, хорошо. Торопиться нам и в самом деле некуда, пока не вернутся ваши друзья.  
После случая в Варшаве моя карьера пошла под откос. По сути, меня сослали в Нерчинск без возможности как-то реабилитироваться в глазах начальства. Довольно долго я винил во всём вас и вашего товарища по подполью, и по ночам, лёжа без сна из-за снедающих меня злости и обиды, мечтал, как усердным трудом верну себе расположение начальства. Что очень скоро смогу покинуть Нерчинск и перевестись в город покрупнее, поближе к столице, а может быть, чем чёрт не шутит, и в саму столицу. Но шло время, мои успехи никого не интересовали, и я понял, что обо мне просто забыли. Или нарочно игнорировали все мои прошения о повышении и переводе в другой город. Как говорится, с глаз долой — из сердца вон.  
Прошли годы, я постепенно смирился с мыслью, что застрял в Нерчинске до конца службы, и лишь продолжал как можно лучше выполнять свою работу.  
Павлов помолчал, а потом спросил Вильмовского:  
— Вы верите, что люди могут меняться? Речь не о радикальных переменах, а о некоторых взглядах на жизнь, о суждениях, что правильно, а что — нет.  
Вильмовский кивнул:  
— Конечно, могут. — Он чуть насмешливо глянул на Павлова. — Хотите сказать, что жизнь в Нерчинске заставила вас измениться?  
— Не радикально, — ответил Павлов. — Но когда годами живёшь в захолустье, где из развлечений только пьянство в местных кабаках да однообразные балы у здешних богачей, это настраивает на философский лад. Пить я не умею и потому не люблю, на балы меня приглашали редко, поэтому у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы кое-что переосмыслить в своей жизни.  
— Например? — спросил Вильмовский.  
— Например, что в своей неудаче в Варшаве виноват только я сам. Конечно, вы с сообщником были нарушителями с точки зрения закона, но именно я пренебрёг всеми инструкциями и пришёл арестовывать вас один, не желая делить успех с кем-то ещё. Мысли о награде и возможном повышении буквально затмили мне разум. И я поплатился за излишнюю самонадеянность и корысть.  
— Очень самокритично, — заметил Вильмовский. — Похоже, вы и правда много думали об этом.  
— Об этом и о многом другом, — согласился Павлов. — Я начал замечать, что для некоторых людей наказание ссылкой было чрезмерным. Знаете, бывало, читаешь подробности дела и диву даёшься, за какой мелкий проступок человек был сочтён неблагонадёжным и сослан сюда. Иногда было достаточно неосторожного слова. Я невольно примерял их судьбы на себя — оторванные от привычной жизни, многие без возможности связаться с родными и друзьями, без надежды на скорую встречу с ними.  
Я начал потихоньку помогать им. Тут подкину совет, там — рекомендацию, чтобы устроиться на работу получше; если человек заслуживал — писал положительную характеристику, кое-кому это помогло сократить срок ссылки.  
— И однажды вы подумали, что пора перейти к более решительным действиям и начать помогать ссыльным сбегать? — спросил Вильмовский, не скрывая скептического тона.  
— Нет, конечно, я не самоубийца, — возразил Павлов, словно не замечая насмешки в голосе Вильмовского. — К этому решению я пришёл очень нескоро и только по отношению к одному ссыльному — Збигневу Карскому.  
— Почему именно к нему?  
— С ним в Нерчинске обошлись особо несправедливо. Но обо всём по порядку.  
Его дело оказалось одним из тех, наказание по которому я посчитал чрезмерным. Оно было буквально шито белыми нитками — парень из глупых героических побуждений взял на себя вину за организацию забастовки в гимназии, следователя это вполне устроило, он не стал разбираться дальше, и Карского без суда и следствия отправили сюда.  
— А почему вы решили, что он взял на себя чужую вину? — спросил Вильмовский. Из письма сестры Збышека, Ирены, он знал, что всё так и было, но ему стало интересно, как Павлов пришёл к такому выводу.  
— Когда столько лет работаешь с людьми, то волей-неволей начинаешь разбираться в их характерах. Так вот, Карский никак не тянул на лидера забастовки. Даже если он и был одним из организаторов, то скорее исполнителем, чем идейным вдохновителем. И сообщники его банально подставили, согласившись, чтобы он взял всю вину на себя. Наверное, ещё и говорили ему, какой он герой.  
— А разве нет? — тихо спросил Вильмовский. — Ведь иначе в ссылку отправили бы всех.  
— Может, и так. А может, нет. Я наводил справки, другие забастовщики особо не пострадали. Парочку исключили из гимназии, остальные отделались выговорами в личных делах. И причиной этому было не только то, что поступок Карского отвёл от них подозрения. Думаю, некоторым родителям оказалось выгодно, что появился добровольный козёл отпущения, и они приняли меры, чтобы за их детей не взялись основательнее. А следователю либо самому не хотелось докапываться до истины, либо ему помогли принять решение о столь скором закрытии дела.  
— Думаете, его подкупили?  
— У кое-кого из юных смутьянов оказались не совсем простые родители, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Они вполне могли приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы на репутации их детей не осталось такого пятна, как участие в запрещённой политической деятельности. Твёрдых доказательств у меня, конечно же, нет, только подозрения. Но думаю, если бы и остальные организаторы забастовки признались, их родители так же выбили бы для них наказание помягче, а Карский при этом мог избежать ссылки, потому что странно было бы при одинаковой степени вины одних просто исключать из учебного заведения, а других — отправлять в ссылку.  
— Это всё очень умозрительно, — сказал Видьмовский, немного подумав. — Могло быть и так, что если бы другие дети признались в организации забастовки, то им не помогли бы никакие родительские регалии. И тогда в ссылку отправили бы не одного, а всех.  
— Возможно, — не стал спорить Павлов. — За годы службы я понял, что поговорка «закон что дышло» не на ровном месте появилась.  
Как бы то ни было, Карский вполне очевидно взял на себя чужую вину и очутился в Нерчинске. Ознакомившись с его делом и лично побеседовав с ним, я решил, что это как раз тот случай, когда я могу как-то помочь парню освоиться на месте. И рекомендовал его местному богатею Нашкину, чтобы тот взял Карского к себе на работу. К сожалению, именно это послужило толчком для событий, в результате которых Карский был перемещён для отбывания наказания в другой город, и теперь уже без малейшего шанса на досрочное освобождение.  
Через некоторое время я узнал, что Карский начал встречаться с девушкой. Сначала я даже обрадовался, думал, сошёлся с кем-то из местных, всё не так одиноко будет, но потом до меня дошло имя его пассии, и я схватился за голову.  
В Нерчинксе отбывает ссылку одна юная особа, Наталья Бестужева. Вот она там оказалась не напрасно — несмотря на возраст, она настоящая преступница, участница террористической революционной ячейки, лично участвовала в сборке взрывных устройств, от применения которых пострадали люди. По-хорошему её вообще стоило отправить в тюрьму или на каторгу, а не на поселение, но в дело вступили связи. Упомянутый мною купец Нашкин — невероятно богатый человек — оказался родственником матери Бестужевой, и он устроил всё так, что девица не только избежала острога, но и отправилась в ссылку ему под крылышко и здесь стала почти неприкосновенной. Не скажу, конечно, что она прям регулярно нарушала условия ссылки, но были с её стороны несколько эпизодов, которые убрали под сукно только благодаря стараниям Нашкина. И вот с такой-то неблагонадёжной персоной и угораздило связаться Карского. Скорее всего, они познакомились на работе, Нашкин родственницу к себе устроил, разумеется. С этого всё и началось.  
Я попытался поговорить с Карским на эту тему, но он встретил мои предостережения в штыки. А когда я попробовал надавить на него с точки зрения закона, — общение ссыльных вне работы не поощряется и может привести к некоторым мерам взыскания — то и вовсе стал как для Карского, так и для Бестужевой врагом номер один. Явно они встречаться перестали, но я был уверен, что продолжили тайно.  
— Извините, — перебил его Вильмовский, — а вам не кажется, что у Карского своя голова на плечах, и он сам понимал, на чём стоит строить своё общение с Бестужевой, а на чём — нет?  
— Нет, не кажется, — неожиданно резко ответил Павлов. — И дальнейшие события показали, что мои опасения были не напрасны.  
Проблема ещё усугублялась и тем, что на Бестужеву, с первого дня её прибытия в Нерчинск, положил глаз один штабс-капитан, Голосов. Мы работали вместе, и поэтому я точно знаю, что этот Голосов крайне мелочен, злобен и мстителен. И, конечно же, с его стороны начались какие-то мелкие каверзы в сторону Карского, так как он тоже заведовал делами ссыльных и надзором за ними. Благо, Карский в целом был примерным ссыльным, и особо придраться к нему было не за что. Ну, кроме общения с неблагонадёжной Бестужевой, но, как я сказал, они стали осторожнее и практически не встречались на людях. Но Голосов всё равно продолжал пристальное наблюдение за Карским, в надежде поймать его на каком-нибудь значительном нарушении. И однажды на его улице настал праздник — случилась история с письмом в Англию.  
Скажу сразу, я не горжусь своей ролью в этой истории. В какой-то момент я поступил малодушно, но так уж случилось, не всем быть героями, готовыми пострадать ради других.  
Павлов неожиданно надолго замолчал. Щурясь, он смотрел на свет горящей керосиновой лампы, словно собирался с мыслями для продолжения рассказа.  
— Что же произошло? – поторопил его Вильмовский.  
Павлов медленно, как будто нехотя, заговорил:  
— Незадолго до того, как всплыло это письмо, обо мне наконец-то вспомнили где-то наверху и пришёл приказ о моём повышении и переводе в Хабаровск. Я был просто вне себя от радости, наконец-то в моей жизни наметились какие-то изменения в лучшую сторону.  
И тут мне докладывают, что в вещах одного ссыльного, уже отбывшего наказание и направляющегося домой, обнаружили письмо от Карского. Отправка письма явно должна была остаться в тайне, потому что Карскому не запрещалась переписка как таковая, просто вся почта, которую он получал и отправлял, проходила цензуру.  
Я не мог проигнорировать это очевидное нарушение, но поначалу решил написать максимально нейтральный рапорт, сопроводив его хорошей характеристикой Карскому. Надеялся, что таким образом получится смягчить наказание за проступок, а то и вовсе избежать его. Но тут в дело вмешался Голосов. Он велел мне полностью изменить рапорт, угрожая, что иначе поставит крест не только на моём повышении, но и всей карьере вообще. Обещался доложить, что я покрываю ссыльного, готовящего побег. Учитывая обстоятельства, мне было бы трудно опровергнуть эти обвинения. Я сам мог оказаться на месте Карского. И очень испугался.  
— И вы изменили рапорт, — подытожил Вильмовский.  
— Изменил. Как раз в это время в Нерчинске разоблачили группу студентов-ссыльных, которые организовали тайное сообщество и планировали продолжить незаконную политическую деятельность уже здесь, в Сибири. Голосов заставил меня написать, что Карский состоял в этом сообществе, что его письмо с просьбой о побеге — результат общения с этими студентами, а так же дать ему отрицательную характеристику, как якобы постоянному нарушителю дисциплины.  
Так Карский попал в список тех, кого должны были разослать по разным поселениям, в ещё более суровые условия. Нашкин, видимо по просьбе Бестужевой, попытался как-то противостоять этому решению, говорил, что Карский — крайне ценный сотрудник, но Голосова было не остановить, когда он уже почуял такую замечательную возможность избавиться от соперника. Всё, чего удалось добиться Нашкину, это чтобы Карского отправили не абы куда, а в одну из его факторий, где условия проживания помягче, чем где-то ещё. Но по сравнению с Нерчинском та фактория всё равно дыра дырой. Вот, собственно, и вся история.  
— Не очень понял, к чему здесь близкие отношения Карского и Бестужевой. Ну, кроме того, что Голосов из-за неё искал повод поквитаться с Карским.  
— Вы сейчас опять начнёте возражать, но я уверен, что это она надоумила Карского написать это письмо. Вполне в её духе.  
— То есть, вы даже мысли не допускаете, что совсем юному пареньку, вчерашнему школьнику, было настолько невыносимо вдали от семьи и родного дома, что он решился на такой рискованный шаг по собственной воле? — возмутился Вильмовский.  
— До встречи с Бестужевой к Карскому не было никаких претензий, без напоминаний отмечался, прилежно трудился, не вмешивался ни в какие мутные дела, да и жил получше многих благодаря работе у Нашкина, жаловаться ему было не на что, — буркнул сердито Павлов.  
Вильмовский только головой покачал. Кое-что в мировоззрении агента оставалось неизменным.  
— Ну и что вы теперь скажете? — Павлов испытующе посмотрел на Вильмовского. — Будете продолжать прикидываться, что к Карскому никаким боком?  
Вильмовский задумался. Конечно, отрицать, что он и все остальные участники экспедиции не имеют отношения к Збышеку, было бы уже глупо. Но и давать сыщику лишние козыри он не хотел.  
— Хорошо, я скажу, — начал он медленно, подбирая каждое слово. — Я тоже думаю, что с Карским поступили несправедливо. И когда сослали в Нерчинск, и когда отправили еще куда-то дальше. И вы, как не совсем ещё оскотинившийся на такой службе человек, чувствуете свою вину в том, что произошло, учитывая, что действительно приложили руку к ухудшению условий его ссылки. Наверное, вам и в самом деле хочется как-то восстановить справедливость, но законных способов у вас нет. Поэтому, встретив человека со знакомой фамилией, Томека, вы решили, что этот человек и его окружение связаны с Карским. И что с их помощью вы можете как-то успокоить свою совесть, оказав им помощь в организации побега ссыльного.  
Я считаю, что чувство вины мешает вам оценивать ситуацию трезво, поэтому вы представляете опасность для нашей экспедиции. И мне не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как принять определённые меры, чтобы обезопасить остальных участников экспедиции от угрозы, которую несут ваши безосновательные подозрения.  
Павлов изумлённо уставился на Вильмовского.  
— Какие ещё меры? Вы с ума сошли — угрожать представителю власти при исполнении?!  
— Это вы, по-моему, сошли с ума, потому что разбрасываетесь нелепыми обвинениями и подстрекаете к нарушению закона, — устало сказал Вильмовский. Он ткнул в сторону Павлова револьвером. — Сдайте оружие и карты, господин Павлов. Считайте это гражданским арестом. Когда прибудут остальные, мы решим, как с вами поступить. Скорее всего, нам придётся сдать вас властям.  
Павлов побледнел. Его рука дёрнулась в сторону подушки, но Вильмовский предостерегающе щёлкнул курком револьвера.  
— Вы не посмеете, — процедил Павлов.  
— Рискните проверить, — спокойно ответил Вильмовский и повторил: — Оружие и карты.  
Павлов ещё немного помешкал, а потом всё же вытянул из-под подушки револьвер и передал Вильмовскому. Потом достал из дорожной сумки карты и тоже отдал ему.  
Вильмовский велел Павлову выйти из палатки и попросил Удаджалака проследить за ним. Сам же тщательно обыскал вещи Павлова, нашёл перочинный нож, ещё один револьвер в придачу к первому и несколько упаковок патронов к ним. Также он забрал себе все записи Павлова.  
Он чувствовал сильную усталость, снова начала болеть голова. Может быть, не стоило поддаваться на провокацию Павлова и продолжать начатый им разговор; может быть, нужно было сделать вид, что так и не понял намёков; может быть, надо было дождаться Смуги, оставив всё на его усмотрение, уж он-то точно смог бы принять правильное решение.  
Но что сделано, то сделано. Оставалось надеяться, что друзья вернуться из Нерчинска раньше, чем нагрянет возможная подмога Павлову, и они успеют придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации до того, как станет слишком поздно.

***  
Вильмовский не стал как-то ограничивать перемещение Павлова по лагерю, лишь приставил к нему Удаджалака в качестве охранника. Ночью они дежурили у палатки Павлова по очереди, хотя Вильмовский сомневался, что Павлов осмелится сбежать в тайгу без оружия и карт даже днём.  
И всё это время Вильмовский чувствовал себя странно. Не одобрявший применения оружия без крайней нужды, он теперь не расставался с револьвером даже во время сна, укладывая его под подушку. А когда не спал — постоянно держал руку на крышке кобуры, готовый при необходимости мгновенно выхватить револьвер. Обезоруженный Павлов, спокойно разгуливающий по лагерю и изредка заводящий беседы на отстранённые темы, раздражал. Они словно поменялись местами, теперь Павлов был воплощением миролюбия и дружелюбности, а Вильмовский — его грозным надзирателем, и ему от этого было крайне неуютно.  
Он постоянно вслушивался в звуки тайги, пытаясь угадать появление незваных гостей. И когда наконец-то услышал в чаще глухой топот копыт приближающихся лошадей, вздохнул чуть ли не с радостью — кто бы это ни ехал, друзья или враги, сейчас всё закончится.  
Вильмовский велел Удаджалаку увести Павлова в палатку, а сам застыл посреди поляны с револьвером наготове. И испытал невероятное облегчение, когда из леса появились три всадника — сначала Томек, а за ним и Смуга с Новицким.  
Смуга моментально оценил обстановку и остановил Томека, уже готового кинуться к отцу с объятиями.  
— Андрей, что тут произошло, почему ты выглядишь так, словно приготовился оборонять лагерь?  
Теперь и Томек с Новицким обратили внимание на вооружённого Вильмовского.  
— Что случилось? — воскликнул Томек, и тут же с присущей ему проницательностью спросил: — А где Павлов? Это всё из-за него?  
— Да, из-за него, — подтвердил Вильмовский и, увидев, как одновременно развернулись в сторону палатки Новицкий и Смуга, торопливо добавил: — Всё в порядке, он безоружен и под надзором Удаджалака, но нам нужно немедленно кое-что обсудить. Боюсь, время не терпит.  
— У нас тоже новости из Нерчинска, — сказал Смуга. — И не сказать, что приятные.  
Вильмовский кивнул:  
— Я знаю. Збышека там нет, его отправили куда-то ещё.  
Томек и Новицкий удивлённо переглянулись.  
— Да, он теперь в Алдане, — подтвердил Смуга. — Но откуда тебе об этом известно? Подозреваю, это как-то связано с Павловым.  
— Он сам мне рассказал, — сказал Вильмовский. — И как ни странно, мне кажется, что он сделал это не из каких-то коварных побуждений.  
— Да ты, Андрей, видимо чуток умом тронулся тут без нас, — заметил Новицкий. — Чтобы эта полицейская крыса просто так начала рассказывать о делах ссыльных — да ни за что не поверю. — Неожиданно он замер, изумлённый. — Подожди, а с чего он вообще решил поговорить с тобой о Збышеке? Ты как-то случайно выдал себя?  
— Что вы такое говорите, боцман? — укоризненно сказал Томек. — Папа ни за что нас так не подставил бы.  
— Томек прав, ничего и никого я не выдавал, — сказал Вильмовский. — Павлов сам обо всём догадался, и этому способствовало просто невероятное стечение обстоятельств.  
— Нам нужно быстрее всё обсудить, — поторопил друзей Смуга. — Давайте присядем, отдохнём, и заодно поделимся тем, что нам известно.  
Они сели вокруг костра, набили табаком трубки, и Вильмовский пересказал им разговор с Павловым. Правда, он решил опустить одну деталь — что Павлов был именно тем агентом, который когда-то пытался арестовать их с Новицким в Варшаве. Вильмовский опасался, что несдержанный Новицкий может в гневе натворить глупостей, узнав, что перед ним виновник их вынужденного побега из Польши.  
Смуга тоже рассказал, что он разузнал о Збышеке через знакомого в Нерчиске, и, сравнив все факты, они пришли к выводу, что Павлов говорил правду.  
— Вот только я не пойму, с чего ты решил, что шпик не задумал какую-то пакость и действительно хочет помочь с организацией побега Збышека? — спросил Новицкий, попыхивая трубкой.  
Виьмовский пожал плечами:  
— Назовём это интуицией, — сказал он. — Наблюдая эти дни за Павловым, разговаривая с ним, я не чувствовал какой-либо угрозы. Кажется, он и в самом деле раскаивается в той роли, которую поневоле сыграл в судьбе Збышека.  
— Или очень хорошо прикидывается, — проворчал Новицкий.  
— Думаю, имеет смысл ещё раз допросить его, — сказал Смуга. — Посмотрим, сильно ли изменится его рассказ, когда перед ним будет не только Андрей, но и все мы.  
— Но тогда разубедить его, что всё произошедшее — просто совпадение, и он сам себя ввёл в заблуждение, будет уже невозможно.  
— После того, что случилось в Нерчинске, мы в любом случае не можем оставаться в легальном поле. Сейчас малейшее промедление — наш враг. Чем больше времени нам потребуется, чтобы добраться до Алдана, тем выше шанс, что Голосов, оправившись от ранения, наведёт о нас справки, вспомнит адресата письма и придёт к тем же выводам, что и Павлов. Поэтому выход один — завершить охоту, отпустить проводников, а самим маленькой группой попытаться как можно незаметнее пробраться к Алдану. И выбор, что теперь делать с Павловым, у нас небольшой — либо берём с собой, либо избавляемся от него.  
— Я не позволю его убить, — глухо сказал Вильмовский. — Или это будет наша последняя совместная экспедиция.  
— Я и не сомневался, что ты так отреагируешь, — кивнул Смуга. — Тащить Павлова по тайге, если он согласен сотрудничать, будет намного проще. Поэтому послушаем, что он скажет, пока не знает, что легальная часть экспедиции закончилась, и как отреагирует, когда это поймёт. Один раз он уже испугался последствий своих не совсем законных действий, может быть, и тут решит не рисковать.  
Смуга окликнул Удаджалака и попросил его привести агента.  
Павлов снова рассказал свою историю, ни разу не сбившись и ничего не напутав, лишь изредка поёживаясь под пристальными взглядами Смуги и Новицкого.  
После того, как он закончил, Смуга, выдержав нарочито долгую паузу, сказал:  
— Допустим, господин Павлов, вы правы, и мы действительно прибыли в Сибирь с целью освобождения ссыльного. Вы же понимаете, что в этом случае у нас должен был быть план, и достаточно сложный, как отклониться от официально намеченного маршрута, чтобы попасть в Нерчинск и вывезти оттуда человека. На разработку подобного плана потребовался бы не один день, думаю, с этим вы спорить не станете. Так объясните мне, как вы всего за одну ночь пришли к решению, что Карскому возможно устроить побег, учитывая, что условия задачи сильно изменились?  
— Я уже давно прикидывал варианты, как я могу ему помочь, используя своё положение, — ответил Павлов. — Я даже подумывал просто приехать в Алдан, забрать его оттуда якобы для следственных действий, а потом помочь скрыться.  
— И что же вам помешало осуществить столь дерзкий план? — спросил Смуга.  
— Я не был уверен, что Голосов не продолжает отслеживать судьбу Карского, — буркнул Павлов. — Его точно заинтересовало бы, зачем мне понадобился Карский лично, и почему он пропал именно после этого.  
— Ну, то есть, вы опять испугались, — сказал Смуга.  
— Да, испугался, — огрызнулся Павлов. — Посмотрел бы я на вас на моём месте.  
— К счастью, я не на вашем месте, — усмехнулся Смуга. — А теперь вам почему-то не страшно. Почему?  
— Ваша экспедиция — отличное прикрытие. А нахождение при ней законного представителя власти моего уровня помогло бы избавиться от лишних подозрений, почему вы отклонились от маршрута в сторону. Может, вы немного заблудились, а я не особый знаток карт, чтобы это заметить.  
— Отличный план, ничего не скажешь. Куда вы, сказали, отправили Карского, в Алдан? Если я не ошибаюсь, это что-то около шестисот километров отсюда. Совсем не подозрительно — настолько отклониться от маршрута.  
Павлов промолчал. Вид у него стал отсутствующим. Видимо, то, что сказал Смуга, заставило его задуматься.  
Но Смуга не стал ждать, когда до агента дойдёт, где он просчитался, и снова заговорил:  
— Давайте начистоту, господин Павлов. Выбора у нас нет, поэтому и дальше делать вид, что мы ни при чём, бесполезно. Нам действительно нужно в Алдан, но сделать это легально в рамках звероловческой экспедиции невозможно. Слишком заметно, слишком медленно. А с нами в Нерчинске произошло кое-что, что поставило нас в условия, когда действовать нужно быстро.  
Павлов побледнел:  
— Что произошло?  
— Вот вы упомянули штабс-капитана Голосова, который крайне внимательно следит за ссыльным по личным мотивам. В Нерчинске мы получили предупреждение, что он уже заинтересовался нами и… ненадолго вывели его из игры.  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — в голосе Павлова звучал неподдельный ужас.  
— Я подстроил дело так, чтобы вызвать Голосова на дуэль, и ранил его, — ответил за Смугу Томек.  
— Это безумие! — воскликнул Павлов. — Если до этого Голосов мог вами интересоваться просто потому, что вы иностранцы, то теперь он точно приложит все усилия, чтобы накопать какой-нибудь компромат и попытаться использовать против вас! А если он вспомнит имя, которое упоминалось в том несчастном письме — вам конец! Откуда у вас вообще взялась эта идея — дуэль с жандармом, вы понимаете, чем это может грозить?!  
— Ну, идея была не моя, — Томек неожиданно смутился. — Мне её кое-кто подсказал.  
— Дайте угадаю: вот такого роста, невинные голубые глаза, коса до пояса, зовут Наталья Бестужева? — спросил Павлов.  
— Не знаю про длину косы, она у неё в причёску была уложена, — растерялся Томек.  
— Малолетняя интриганка, — пробормотал Павлов. — Она и вас втянула в свои разборки с Голосовым.  
— Но она всего лишь рассказала нам о Голосове то же, что и вы, — спокойно возразил агенту Смуга. — Решение, что Голосова нужно вывести из игры хотя бы на время, мы приняли сами. Вернее, Томек подстроил дуэль, а мы поддержали его, когда узнали — зачем.  
— А если бы вы его убили? — сердито спросил Павлов. — Тут-то ваши приключения и закончились бы.  
— Мы обменялись расписками, что не будем иметь друг к другу никаких претензий в случае ранения или смерти. Сам Голосов был не в восторге от происходящего и просил сохранить его участие в дуэли в тайне. Да и Нашкин нам пообещал, что эта история не выйдет за пределы его дома.  
Павлов снова задумался.  
— Что ж, наверное, дуэль и правда была неплохим решением, — наконец признал он. — Из-за страха, что его участие в дуэли может всплыть, Голосов будет осторожен, а это замедлит официальные поиски информации о вас. Как сильно вы его ранили?  
— Врач сказал, что недели две-три ему придётся полежать, — ответил Смуга. — И не думайте, что мы наивны, мы отлично понимаем, что никакие расписки не помогут остановить Голосова, если он решит взяться за нас основательно. Поэтому и спешим.  
— Ну да, тогда передвижение маленькой группой гораздо выгоднее, чем с телегами, животными и большим количеством людей, — сказал Павлов. На его лице отразилось понимание, а потом снова страх.  
— Вижу, вы поняли, — сказал Смуга. — Так что скажете теперь, господин Павлов? Всё ещё хотите нам помочь? На всякий случай предупрежу — даже если вы откажетесь, то всё равно поедете с нами, только уже в качестве пленника, а не соучастника.  
— То есть, выбора у меня на самом деле нет, — криво усмехнулся Павлов.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Смуга.  
— Мне надо подумать, — сказал Павлов. — Сколько времени у меня есть?  
— Думаю, нам понадобиться пара дней, чтобы свернуть лагерь. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, чтобы принять решение. А пока вы остаетесь под охраной Удаджалака, и поверьте, его рука не дрогнет, если потребуется вас остановить.  
Павлов под конвоем Удаджалака ушёл в свою палатку, а заговорщики продолжили беседу.  
— Не верю я этому агенту, — сказал Новицкий. — Врёт он, как пить дать. Прикидывается добреньким, а сам уже, поди, послал весточку Голосову.  
— Может быть, и не врёт, — неожиданно сказал Томек. — Я совсем забыл рассказать, что когда в Нерчинске ходил на вокзал, то встретил там одного из казаков сотника Тухольского. Я осторожно поинтересовался, нет ли вестей для нас из лагеря, и он сказал, что ничего не передавали, насколько ему известно.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит, — поддержал подозрения Новицкого Смуга. — Павлов мог передать сообщение в строжайшей тайне, так, что твой казак об этом ничего не узнал.  
— Тогда тем более хорошо, что мы вывели Голосова из строя, — порадовался Томек. — Ближайшее время ему точно будет не до писем.  
— Да, предлагаю исходить из того, что Павлов затеял какую-то свою игру, и надеяться, что в ответственный момент он не предаст нас, не будем. А это значит, что возможности легально покинуть Россию у нас не будет. После освобождения Збышека вернуться прежде намеченным путём мы не сможем. Нам придётся отослать весточку во Владивосток, предупредить Пандита Давасармана об изменении планов и назначить новое место встречи.  
Они обсудили план дальнейших действий. Составили письмо с подробными инструкциями для Пандита Давасармана, которое должен был доставить верный Удаджалк. После отъезда Удаджалака задача охранять Павлова переходила на Новицкого, на что он согласился с заметным удовольствием.  
— У меня не забалует, глаз с него не спущу, — пообещал Новицкий.  
— Не торопись злорадствовать, — сказал ему Вильмовский. — Павлов ещё не озвучил своего решения, возможно, он согласится сопровождать нас добровольно.  
— Слишком уж ты добрый, — вздохнул Новицкий. — А я ни на грош этому агенту не верю.  
Почти два дня потребовалось, чтобы свернуть лагерь. Лишнее лагерное имущество, телеги и клетки с животными были отправлены судном до Хабаровска. На этом же судне отплыл и Удаджалак в сопровождении нанайцев.  
Всё это время Павлов почти не покидал палатку, а когда появлялся на людях, выглядел испуганным. Что бы он сейчас ни решал, это давалось ему нелегко.  
На исходе второго дня, когда от большого шумного лагеря на поляне остались лишь несколько палаток, заговорщики собрались на последний совет. Новицкий привёл Павлова.  
— Итак, господин Павлов, ваше решение? — спросил Смуга.  
— Можно сначала узнать, какую роль вы планировали мне отвести, если я соглашусь ехать добровольно, учитывая, что вы сами признаёте нелегальность вашей дальнейшей экспедиции? Чем, собственно, я могу помочь.  
— Вы можете помочь в той же роли, что и были — как чиновник для особых поручений при канцелярии губернатора. Мы планируем передвигаться в основном скрытно, но время от времени нам всё же придётся выходить на общий тракт, где мы вполне можем пересечься с каким-нибудь отрядом казаков, а также возможны встречи с местным населением. И тогда присутствие представителя официальной власти поможет избежать ненужных вопросов, как вы и говорили.  
— А если я откажусь, то вы просто выдадите за меня кого-то другого, — догадался Павлов.  
— Да, вы правильно поняли.  
Павлов кивнул, словно именно это и ожидал услышать.  
— Я согласен. Я хотел помочь — и помогу.  
Смуга смерил его проницательным взглядом.  
— Вы должны понимать, что мы не можем доверять вам в полной мере. Оружие, карты и документы мы вам не вернём. Если потребуется, мы на время выдадим вам документы, чтобы вы могли предъявить их для подтверждения личности. Вы будете постоянно находиться под присмотром господина Броля. И если попытаетесь нас предать — умрёте первым.  
— Я думал, что буду соучастником, а не пленником, — заметил Павлов.  
— Если бы вы ехали с нами как пленник, мы бы вас связали, — усмехнулся Смуга.

***  
Во время путешествия по Якутии Павлов вёл себя образцово, ничем не показывая, что его не устраивает нынешнее положение. Он даже иногда подшучивал над Новицким, говоря, что теперь ничего не боится, потому что его персонально охраняет самый сильный участник экспедиции. Новицкий отшучивался в ответ, но глаз с сыщика не спускал. Постепенно Павлов начал наравне со всеми участвовать в жизни лагеря на привалах — помогал собирать дрова для костра, готовил еду, ухаживал за лошадьми. И всё же, когда требовалось обсудить важные детали путешествия, Новицкий уводил Павлова подальше от лагеря, чтобы он не мог услышать что-нибудь, не предназначенное для его ушей.  
Для Вильмовского Павлов оказался интересным собеседником. Он по работе часто ездил по неприветливому суровому краю и, хотя никогда специально не занимался никакими исследованиями, много знал об обычаях и укладе местных жителей. На привалах Вильмовский расспрашивал Павлова об этом и тот много и с удовольствием рассказывал.  
Для экспедиции Павлов оказался полезен даже больше, чем предполагалось. Так, при первой же встрече с якутами выяснилось, что Павлов немного знает их язык, и это очень облегчило переговоры с ними, когда заговорщикам потребовалось обменять уставших лошадей на свежих.  
А когда недалеко от Алдана путешественники неожиданно столкнулись с конвоем алданского золотого прииска, Павлов очень правдоподобно сыграл роль высокопоставленного и строгого чиновника, тем самым избавив остальных заговорщиков от излишнего любопытства казаков.  
Они разбили небольшой лагерь в окрестностях Алдана. Смуга разумно предположил, что соваться всей толпой в город не стоит, тут даже Павлов не помог бы избежать ненужного внимания. Но внезапная встреча с алданским конвоем навела его на мысль. Во время разговора с казаками Павлов сказал, что у него важное дело к уряднику Алдана, и Смуга решил, что это и в самом деле хороший повод появиться в городе.  
— Я могу сказать, что по дороге в Якутск заехал допросить ссыльного в связи с каким-то другим делом, — предложил Павлов. — Никого это не удивит, ссыльных постоянно дёргают по малейшему поводу. Особенно неблагонадёжных, к которым теперь относится и Карский.  
Смуга задумчиво посмотрел на него. Потом покачал головой.  
— Я не могу отправить вас туда одного.  
— Неужели вы до сих пор мне не верите, — возмутился Павлов. — Кажется, я уже не раз доказал, что на вашей стороне.  
— Дело не только в нашем доверии. Как вы думаете, поверит ли вам Збышек? Он же знает, что это вы способствовали его переводу в Алдан.  
— Это да, — Павлов сник. — Ещё из-за Бестужевой у нас конфликт вышел. Конечно, он и слушать меня не станет.  
— Поначалу я думал, что сам отправлюсь в Алдан с вашими документами. Но встреча с конвоем на тракте нарушила эти планы. Теперь есть риск столкнуться с кем-то из этого конвоя в городе и быть разоблачённым, ведь они знают, что чиновник по особым поручениям Павлов — это вы.  
— Думаешь, в Алдан должны ехать двое — сам господин Павлов и кто-то, кому Збышек поверит? — спросил Вильмовский.  
— Два человека в таком маленьком городе, конечно, более заметны, чем один, но нам придётся рискнуть. Выдавать теперь кого-то за господина Павлова слишком опасно. А так — господин Павлов переговорит с урядником насчёт допроса ссыльного, но пойдёт к Збышеку уже кто-то из нас.  
— Пожалуй, если с чиновником по особым поручениям будет путешествовать личный помощник — это никого не насторожит, — подумав, одобрил план Павлов. — А если урядника ещё и ненавязчиво подмазать…  
— Хорошая идея, — согласился Смуга. — Нужно только придумать повод для вручения денег, чтобы это не выглядело как откровенный подкуп, иначе даже не самый крепкий умом чинуша насторожится.  
— Можно сказать, что это наградные от губернатора, за отличную работу на вверенном посту, — тут же придумал Томек.  
— Да, небольшая премия вряд ли вызовет подозрения, — сказал Павлов.  
— Значит, решено, вы встретитесь с урядником, вручите ему деньги и только потом спросите о Карском. Осталось решить, кто же поедет с вами в качестве сопровождающего.  
— Чего тут думать, я поеду, — решительно сказал Новицкий. И бросив на Павлова грозный взгляд, добавил: — Заодно и присмотрю за нашим дорогим агентом, а то больно уж он сговорчивый стал, подозрительно как-то.  
— Нет, уважаемый Броль, вы точно никуда не поедете, — возразил Смуга. — Вы слишком заметный.  
— Тогда я поеду! — вызвался Томек. — Я ведь лучше всех знаю Збышека, а он — меня!  
— И ты до сих пор склонен к необдуманным действиям, — сказал Смуга. — Боюсь, как бы вы там со Збышеком вместе не натворили дел.  
— Тогда остаёшься только ты, — сказал Вильмовский. — Меня Збышек вряд ли помнит, когда мы виделись последний раз, он бы ещё совсем малыш.  
— И как раз поэтому я думаю, что будет лучше, если поедешь ты, а не я, — сказал Смуга. — Судя по всему, Збышек тоже не сторонник хладнокровного мышления и частенько действует порывисто и на эмоциях.  
— Именно так, — подтвердил Павлов.  
— Встреча с человеком, с которым он был знаком лично, может заставить его отреагировать… излишне эмоционально. Нам это ни к чему. Так что если он тебя не помнит — это нам даже на руку.  
— Но Збышек может вспомнить! — вмешался Томек. — Я несколько раз посылал Карским фотографии из экспедиций, на которых были все мы.  
Смуга задумался.  
— Это, несомненно, осложняет дело, — наконец сказал он. — Но я всё равно думаю, что выбрал правильно. Господин Броун всегда пытается решать проблемы тихо и мирно, в нашем случае это может быть важнее, чем умение метко стрелять и хорошо драться врукопашную. А в случае чего…  
—… я вполне сумею воспользоваться не только словом, но и оружием, — спокойно закончил за него Вильмовский.  
— Хорошо, значит, решено, — подытожил Смуга. — Завтра с утра вы вместе с господином Павловым отправляетесь в Алдан и пытаетесь встретиться со Збышеком. Остальное будем решать по обстановке.

Встреча с урядником прошла так, как и предполагали Смуга и Павлов. После вручения денежной премии, изрядно подвыпивший за общим завтраком урядник не стал особо вникать, зачем чиновнику из Хабаровска понадобилась личная встреча со ссыльным в Алдане. Заручившись обещанием, что Павлов и Вильмовский придут к нему на обед, он вызвал городового, который должен был проводить их к дому, где жил ссыльный Карский.  
Возле дома Павлов неожиданно резко остановился и спросил у городового:  
— А чем, собственно, так болен ссыльный, что аж при смерти?  
Вильмовский замер, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо агента. Что он задумал?  
— А чёрт его знает, — озадаченно ответил городовой. — Насколько мне известно, ему ни местный фельдшер, ни приглашённый шаман не помогли.  
— Это может быть заразно? — продолжал спрашивать Павлов.  
— Не знаю, — испуганно ответил городовой. — Может, и заразно.  
— Тогда я не пойду внутрь, — заявил Павлов. — У меня слабое здоровье, я не могу им рисковать. — Он повернулся к Вильмовскому. — Опросите ссыльного вы, и не забудьте всё тщательно запротоколировать, мне не нужны неприятности.  
Вильмовский перевёл дух. Он понял, что Павлов разыграл этот маленький спектакль, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, остаться снаружи — ещё в лагере они решили, что Збышеку до поры до времени не стоит знать, что агент участвует в его освобождении. С деланно недовольным видом Вильмовский взял у Павлова папку с якобы бумагами для допроса.  
— Я, пожалуй, тоже не стану заходить, — решил городовой. — И так слишком часто там бываю. — И крикнул вслед заходящему в дом Вильмовскому: — Осторожней, там притолока низкая!

…Когда Вильмовский вышел из дома Збышека, Павлова на улице не было. Тревога снова всколыхнулась, но тут же улеглась, когда Павлов вынырнул откуда-то из-за угла.  
— Решил, что торчать перед домом — не лучший вариант, — буркнул он недовольно. — А там у них лавочка стоит, хоть присел. Ну, как всё прошло?  
— Давайте сначала вернёмся в гостиницу, и там я расскажу, — сказал Вильмовксий.  
В гостинице они расположились в номере Павлова — для него, как для начальника, сняли номер побогаче, для Вильмовского — попроще. В номере Павлова на стенах висели ковры, заглушающие звуки, и Вильмовский решил, что там будет безопаснее вести секретные переговоры.  
— Так что там с Карским? — спросил Павлов, и в его голосе звучало искреннее беспокойство. — Он действительно так плох? Неужели мы опоздали?  
— Спокойно, господин Павлов, — ответил Вильмовский. — Всё не так плохо. Збышек болен, но не смертельно, как думает урядник. Дело в том, что кое-кто предупредил Збышека, что помощь в пути, и вместе с этим человеком они разработали свой собственный план побега.  
— Что это ещё за человек, — с подозрением спросил Павлов. — Больше втянутых в заговор людей — выше риск быть раскрытыми.  
— Боюсь, мой ответ вам не понравится, — улыбнулся Вильмовский. — Это Наташа Бестужева. Она приехала сюда якобы для упорядочения дел в фактории, а на самом деле — чтобы предупредить Збышека, ну, и устроить представление с умирающим ссыльным. В городе все уверены, что он доживает последние дни.  
Павлов недовольно поджал губы. Новости его очевидно не радовали.  
— Погубит вас инициативность этой девицы, помяните моё слово, — сказал он.  
— Пока что её инициативность нам только помогает, — возразил Вильмовский. — Внезапно исчезнувший ссыльный сразу бы навёл на мысль о побеге, умерший же после долгой болезни — никому не интересен. Будет гораздо проще скрываться, если за нами не будет погони.  
— Может быть, вы и правы, — нехотя согласился Павлов. — Когда они планируют «смерть»?  
— Сегодня к вечеру. Нам нужно будет это засвидетельствовать, а завтра утром — присутствовать на похоронах и следить, чтобы кому-нибудь не вздумалось проверить гроб. После мы сразу отправимся в лагерь, по пути прихватив Збышека из условленного места. — Он немного помолчал и буднично добавил: — Кстати, Наташа тоже едет с нами, и это не обсуждается.  
— Что?! Мы так не договаривались! — Павлов почти шептал, но из-за ярости в его голосе складывалось ощущение, что он кричит. — Я же говорил, Бестужева — не безвинно пострадавшая, как ваш Збышек, она настоящая преступница!  
— Я помню, что вы говорили, — вздохнул Вильмовский. — Но Збышек сказал, что никуда не поедет без неё. А мы просто не можем его здесь бросить после того, как с таким трудом разыскали. Да и не произвела на меня Наташа впечатления отъявленной головорезки. Мне кажется, всё, что её теперь волнует — это свобода Збышека и его здоровье.  
— Но вы же сами сказали, что внезапно исчезнувший ссыльный сразу вызовет подозрения. Бестужева тоже собирается прикинуться мёртвой? — с сарказмом спросил Павлов.  
— Нет. Наташа отметится в местном участке, что возвращается в Нерчинск, а сама присоединится к нам, и её ещё долго не хватятся, пока не выяснится, что её нет ни в Алдане, ни в Нерчинске. К тому времени мы уже будем далеко.  
— Всё равно я не одобряю, — мрачно сказал Павлов. — Неизвестно, в какую сторону у неё заработают мозги, когда Карский окажется в безопасности. Может, опять решит, что взрывать людей — отличная идея.  
— Вам станет легче, если я пообещаю приложить все усилия, чтобы убедить Наташу вести политическую борьбу исключительно мирными методами? — серьёзно спросил Вильмовский.  
— Не станет, — буркнул Павлов. — Если ей чего-то захочется, вы её не остановите — то, что она сейчас здесь и готова бежать с Карским, лишнее тому подтверждение. Но я уже понял, что моё мнение ничего не изменит, и окончательное решение всё равно за вами.  
— Вы правы, мы не оставим Наташу здесь, и я надеюсь, что вы не станете чинить нам препятствия из-за этого.  
— Какие там препятствия, — огорчённо отмахнулся Павлов. — Я и так увяз по самую макушку, мне не стоит лишний раз демонстрировать, что имею какое-то отношение к этой истории.  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Вильмовский. — Вы нам очень помогли.  
— Я помогаю Карскому, — ответил Павлов. — Всё остальное пусть будет на вашей совести.

Вечером, после обеда у урядника, они снова пошли домой к ссыльному, чтобы засвидетельствовать его «смерть». И в этот раз Вильмовский был вынужден открыть Наташе и Збышеку правду о Павлове, хотя бы для того, чтобы его присутствие на «похоронах» не стало неожиданностью, способной погубить тщательно продуманный план. Как и следовало ожидать, моментального доверия между ссыльными и агентом охранки не случилось, и они обменивались сердитыми взглядами всё время, пока Вильмовский объяснял, как им следует действовать дальше.  
И всё же, когда они уже собрались уходить, Наташа подошла к Павлову и сказала:  
— Мне трудно поверить, что вы действительно нам помогаете, но у меня нет оснований не доверять этому человеку, — она кивнула в сторону Вильмовского. — Я рада, что в вас сохранилась толика благородства, чтобы спасти Збышека.  
— Я всегда был на стороне Карского, — резко сказал Павлов. — Не моя вина, что вы этого не замечали.

«Похороны» ссыльного прошли тихо и быстро, в присутствии только Павлова, Вильмовского и Наташи. В какой-то момент появился давешний городовой, видимо, по поручению урядника, но близко подходить не стал, издали отдал честь Павлову и, постояв немного, ушёл — возможно, опасался, что даже мёртвый ссыльный по-прежнему заразен. На выходе с кладбища Наташа быстро шепнула Вильмовскому, что уже отметилась в участке и готова исчезнуть. Вчера они договорились, что сначала город покинут Вильмовский и Павлов — сразу после похорон, и лишь спустя некоторое время оттуда ускользнёт и Наташа. Они должны были встретиться у шалаша недалеко от города, где их уже ждал Збышек, и все вместе отправиться в лагерь.  
Вильмовский спешно собирал нехитрые пожитки, когда в дверь тихонько постучали, и в номер вошёл Павлов.  
— Вы уже собрались? — спросил Вильмовский. — Где ваши вещи?  
— Я не поеду с вами, — сказал Павлов, немного помявшись.  
— В смысле — не поедете? — не понял Вильмовский.  
— Не поеду с вами дальше. Это значило бы, что меня ждёт участь вечного беглеца, а я к такому не готов.  
— Но… но что вы будете делать? — растеряно спросил Вильмовский. — Вы же понимаете, что остаться для вас ещё опаснее, чем отправиться с нами.  
Павлов кивнул.  
— Понимаю. Но надеюсь, что мой многолетний опыт работы в охранке поможет мне выкрутиться. Мне кажется, что будет проще найти какой-то выход здесь, чем начинать жизнь с нуля где-то на чужбине. Дома и стены помогают, как говорят.  
— И как вы планируете действовать?  
— Пока останусь в Алдане, но постараюсь как можно незаметнее уехать отсюда при первой же возможности. Тут тоже высовываться не буду, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Если кто-то поинтересуется — я приболел и потому задержался в городе, а вас с конвоем отправил в Якутск, потому что мы получили от Карского сведения чрезвычайной важности, которые нужно как можно скорее доставить кому следует. Вернусь в Хабаровск, отчитаюсь об экспедиции, скажу, что по независящим от нас причинам пришлось отклониться от маршрута, и поэтому экспедиция затянулась. Тайга — такое дело, то бандиты, то беглые каторжники, сами понимаете. По возможности попытаюсь разузнать, как там поживает штабс-капитан Голосов и удалось ли ему что-то нарыть на вас.  
— Вы очень рискуете, — сказал Вильмовский. — К вам могут возникнуть серьёзные вопросы, особенно если выяснится, что вы побывали в Алдане.  
— Я понимаю. И надеюсь, у меня будет достаточно времени и смекалки, чтобы придумать правдоподобные объяснения по каждому возможному вопросу.  
Вильмовский тяжело вздохнул.  
— Вы твёрдо это решили? Мне некогда с вами спорить, я не могу ставить под удар всю нашу команду, тратя драгоценные минуты на то, чтобы вас переубедить. Чем быстрее мы покинем окрестности Алдана, тем лучше.  
— На самом деле, я уже давно решил, что останусь в России, чем бы мне это ни грозило, — сказал Павлов. — Даже если после этого вы меня убьёте.  
— Не говорите глупостей, — сердито сказал Вильмовский. — Смерть вам грозит скорее от рук ваших же коллег, если они обо всём узнают.  
— Закон суров, но это закон, — ответил Павлов. — Чему быть — того не миновать  
— Не могу понять, вы очень храбрый или очень глупый. Хотя иногда это одно и то же.  
Павлов криво усмехнулся.  
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы считали меня храбрецом.  
— Так тому и быть, — мягко сказал Вильмовский.  
Он закинул мешок с вещами на плечо и протянул Павлову руку для прощания.  
— Берегите себя, господин Павлов, и будьте осторожны.  
— Вы тоже, — ответил Павлов, крепко пожимая протянутую руку.

Вильмовский уезжал из Алдана с тяжёлым сердцем. Разумом он понимал, что нельзя было оставлять агента без присмотра и что, скорее всего, он только что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Но где-то в глубине души тихо тлела уверенность, что Павлов не поехал с ними только потому, что и в самом деле не видел другого выхода для себя, и не станет чинить им препятствий.  
Он быстро разыскал шалаш, про который ему говорила Наташа, и вместе со Збышеком они дождались девушку, которая появилась спустя пару часов. Ни Збышек, ни Наташа не расспрашивали про Павлова, хотя на лице девушки отчётливо читалось: «Я же говорила».  
В лагере к известию, что Павлов решил остаться, а Вильмовский позволил ему это, тоже отнеслись без восторга.  
— Ну вот, наворотил дел, — недовольно сказал Новицкий. — А ведь Смуга тебя послал со шпиком как самого разумного из нас. Нужно было пристрелить его, как только заартачился, и дело с концом.  
— Мы ещё обсудим это, — сухо сказал Смуга. — Сейчас у нас нет времени на разборки и препирательства. Я только очень надеюсь, что ты, Андрей, не переборщил со своей привычкой видеть в людях хорошее.  
Несколько дней они быстро продвигались по тайге, почти без сна и отдыха, постоянно ожидая погони. Но чем дальше они уходили от Алдана на восток, тем сильнее крепла уверенность Смуги, что их никто не преследует. Он решил, что можно сделать длительный привал, чтобы дать отдых и людям, и коням. Палаток ставить не стали, но зато со всеми предосторожностями развели небольшой костёр и впервые за долгое время смогли подкрепиться горячей пищей.  
И в который раз речь зашла о Павлове.  
— Как думаете, Павлов уже сдал нас с потрохами или приберёг это на случай, если выяснится, что он был замешан в побеге Збышека и Наташи? — спросил Новицкий.  
— Если бы он нас сдал, мы бы уже так или иначе пересеклись с погоней, ведь как бы мы ни таились от Павлова, он всё равно мог что-то подслушать и понять, как именно мы собираемся выбираться из России, — сказал Смуга. — Он вовсе не дурак, раз смог нас разоблачить.  
— Если бы не вспомнил фамилию и имя адресата из письма Збышека, чёрта с два он нас разоблачил, — возразил Новицкий.  
— Ну, Голосов-то не вспомнил, хотя мы были у него прямо под носом, — заметил Смуга. — Как минимум, у Павлова память лучше. Но в одном ты прав, нет никакой гарантии, что он нас не выдаст, если дело запахнет жареным. Остаётся надеяться, что это произойдёт как можно позже.  
Вильмовский вспомнил последний разговор с Павловым, с какой обречённостью агент тогда сказал: «Чему быть — того не миновать». Он был уверен, что Павлов не выдаст их ни при каких обстоятельствах, но не знал, какие слова смогли бы убедить в этом и остальных.  
— У Павлова было множество шансов сдать нас властям, но он ни одним не воспользовался. Похоже, он искренне хотел помочь, и сделал это, — только и сказал он друзьям.  
— С каких пор ты проникся такой любовью к полицейским крысам, — проворчал Новицкий, но беззлобно — было похоже, что он ругается в сторону агента скорее по привычке, чем от неприязни к нему.  
— Знаешь, когда-нибудь я расскажу один секрет, связанный с Павловым, — сказал Вильмовский, задумчиво глядя вдаль. — Я понимаю, почему тебе трудно доверять агенту охранки, но думаю, услышав эту историю, ты поймёшь, что некоторые люди меняются. Иногда, — тут он улыбнулся, — радикально.


End file.
